crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Robot Wars V
|Sūpā Robotto Taisen Bui}} is a 2017 crossover game by B.B. Studio. It is the first game in the Super Robot Wars series that features mecha and characters from the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. Overview Super Robot Wars is a series of Strategy games, with the gimmick that the heroes, enemies, and setting are all taken from a variety of Giant Robot anime, such as Mazinger Z, the Macross series, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, or the Gundam saga. Because of licensing problems(with the rights to the series' involved in any given game being split between several corporations), the series has never been released outside of the Asian market, but many older games have been translated by fans, and newer games in the series starting with V itself have been given English releases to make it easier for overseas fans to import them. Each game in the series(and any direct sequels) usually has a collection of ten or more series'. The series appearing in Super Robot Wars V are: *Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons *Full Metal Panic! **Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu **Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid **Full Metal Panic! (original Light Novels) *Getter Robo Armageddon *Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel Seven *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of The Trailblazer *Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness *Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! **Shin Mazinger Zero vs The Great General of Darkness *Mazin Emperor Gnote *Rebuild of Evangelion **Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone **Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance **Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo *Space Battleship Yamato 2199 *The Brave Express Might Gaine Setting Most games in the series(except the very first) take place in a "fused" world where the characters, settings, and factions of each series exist together, with the events of each series forming the story of the game. Super Robot Wars V features three worlds connected by dimensional rifts. This can lead to changes in a character or faction's history: Universal Century Earth Approximately three thousand years ago, Earth was invaded by a race of mechanical aliens with god-like powers known as the Mycenaeans, who intended to take over Earth and use it as a forward base in their intergalactic conflicts. Embryo, one of the world's top scientific minds and theoretical physicists, used his invention, the Ragna-mails, against the Mycenaeans. Originally designed for interdimensional exploration, the Ragna-mails are equipped with powerful weapons known as Space-Time Convergence Cannons. While the use of these weapons led to the defeat of the Mycenaean Gods and their subsequent sealing within dimensional rifts, it also caused Dracunium - the primary energy source of this world- to detonate on a global scale, polluting the world and killing the vast majority of its population. The survivors of the conflict used genetic engineering techniques to adapt to the now devastated Earth, becoming the Dragons. They sealed themselves within a barrier, and began the process of rebuilding civilization. Meanwhile, a different breed of civilization began developing outside the barrier, which would eventually become the Earth Federation over two thousand years later. Despite being entirely separate from the outside world, a select few individuals in this world know of the Dragons' existence. One of them is Dr. Saotome, a scientist renowned for his research on Getter Rays, a powerful form of cosmic radiation, since Dracunium is actually the crystallized form of Getter Rays. He even named the second generation of Getter Robo after the Dragons, due to their natural ability to absorb Getter Radiation. Others who are aware of the Dragons include Dr. Hell and the commanders of Nerv, who all refer to them as "Hermits of Wings". In order to create a brand new utopia, free from war and pollution, Embryo stole Aura, the first Dragon, from this world, and shifted to a parallel Earth, using the Dracunium energy of Aura to create the World of Mana. New Correct Century Earth Originally one and the same with the Universal Century Earth, it became part of a separate parallel universe after Embryo ended the war with the Mycenaean Gods using the Space-Time Convergence Cannons. This event devastated the NCC Earth even worse than it did the UC Earth, and no trace of the previous civilization was left. However, perhaps because they were originally the same, the history of the two Earths were very similar. Though the NCC Earth was far ahead of the UC Earth in terms of time period, the technology level of the two worlds were actually quite similar due to the existence of Black Technology in the UC Earth (the origin of which later turned out to be Chidori Kaname's NCC Earth counterpart). Anno Domini Earth Approximately five hundred years ago, Embryo shifted to this world, and created the Founding Nations. The residents of the Founding Nations are capable of using Mana, an advanced information sharing system capable of manifesting one's will into physical forms powered by the Dracunium energy of Aura. Through the use of Mana, the Founding Nations soon became free of war, poverty, and discrimination. However, humans who cannot use Mana due to the reemergence of ancient genes soon surfaced. Despite Embryo's best efforts, he could not prevent these "Normas" from being born. Therefore, he used them, spreading the idea that all Normas are dangerous and anti-social monsters and unifying the world of Mana against them. When discovered, Normas are forcefully separated from the general population and sent to Arzenal, an island detention facility in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, where they are forced to combat the Dragons from the Universal Century world (who are attempting to retrieve Aura) in machines known as Para-mails. While officially, Arzenal's purpose is to protect the rest of the world from the Dragons, its actual purpose is the collection of Dracunium from the corpses of the Dragons, which is then used to fuel Aura. The sea area surrounding Arzenal is known as "Area D", and is avoided by all air traffic and satellite orbits due to the electromagnetic disturbances generated by the Dragons' Singularities. The area is also patrolled by unmanned mobile weapons of the Founding Nations (including GN-X mobile suits and Euclid mobile armors), which indiscriminately attack anyone attempting to enter the area, and are responsible for recovering the corpses of Dragons, but do not assist the Normas in combat. The existence of Arzenal is kept secret, but the Orb Union, which is geographically close to the island, secretly supports the Arzenal personnel, and Celestial Being is also aware of the existence of Arzenal and the Dragons (though not even Veda has access to in-depth information regarding Arzenal). Since the Founding Nations hold great sway even among the Earth Federation, the other member states do not interfere in their affairs despite their inhumane treatment of Normas. However, because of this, travels to and from the Founding Nations are rare due to their poor public relations. The original inhabitants of the world, the Ancient Humans, opposed Embryo's plans and rebelled against him many times. In order to combat Mana, they created technologies that can modify human genes. To obtain the power to defeat Embryo, one of them created an organization intended to rebuild the world through destruction. In response, Embryo created Blue Cosmos and Logos, and manipulated the Innovators into turning on the Celestial Being. In the end, the Ancient Humans were almost entirely wiped out. However, they managed to steal one of Embryo's Ragna-mails, the only weapon capable of killing him, through many sacrifices, setting into motion the events of Cross Ange. Characters Arzenal *Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi *Salia Tereshkova *Vivian *Ersha *Jill *Zola Axberg *Hildegard Schlievogt *Rosalie *Chris *Coco Reeve *Miranda Campbell *Tanya Zabirova *Irma Kankkunen *Emma Bronson *Maggie *Jasmine *Zhao Mei *Pamela *Hikaru *Olivier Empire of Misurugi *Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi (mentioned only) *Jurai Asuka Misurugi (mentioned only) *Julio Asuka Misurugi *Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi *Momoka Oginome *Akiho Ancient Humans *Tusk DRAGONs *Schooner-class *Galleon-class *Bighorn-class *Salamandinay *Naga *Kaname *Riza Randog *Dr. Gecko *Lamia *Aura Midgardia (only known as "High Priestess" in-game) *Aura Other *Embryo *Likitee Mechanic Arzenal *AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss **AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Ariel Mode (appears in attack animation) **AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Michael Mode (appears in attack animation) **AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Uriel Mode (appears in attack animation) **EM-CBX007 Villkiss (appears in attack animation) *AW-CBR115 Glaive **AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom **AW-CBR115 (RS) Glaive Rosalie Custom *AW-ZZR520 (ES) Howitzer Ersha Custom *AW-ZZR520 (CR) Howitzer Chris Custom *AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor *AW-FZR304 (SA) Arquebus Salia Custom *AW-FZR304 (ZR) Arquebus Zola Custom (cutscene only) *AW-FZR304 (VN) Arquebus Vanessa Custom *AW-FZR304 (HL) Arquebus Hilda Custom DRAGONs *Enryugo **Soryugo (appears in attack animation) **Hekiryugo (appears in attack animation) Empire of Misurugi/Embryo *EM-CBX001 Hysterica *EM-CBX002 Cleopatra **EM-CBX002 Cleopatra Ariel Mode (appears in attack animation) *EM-CBX003 Raziya *EM-CBX004 Theodra **EM-CBX004 Theodra Michael Mode (appears in attack animation) *EM-CBX005 Victoria *EM-CBX006 Eirene *Pyrethroid Gameplay Like most games in the series, Super Robot Wars V is broken into chapters, each usually based on an episode from one or more series'. Each chapter begins with the various heroes interacting with each other. In addition to the relationships that characters bring from their own series', they also tend to form friendships and rivalries with characters from other series'. At the same time, their enemies and commanders have their own goals and plots, which set up the coming battle. Battles are fought on a square grid, with the player's force consisting of several mecha, support vehicles, and a number of battleships, and the enemy having a similar force of mecha, ships, vehicles, or mechanical beasts. The player and CPU take turns with their actions. The player moves their units, and if an enemy unit is within range, can launch an attack. This plays out as an attack animation, with the target unit given the chance to attempt to Evade the attack, Defend to reduce the damage, or Counter with an attack of it's own. Once the player has moved and/or attacked with all their units, the CPU will move and attack with the enemy units. The sequence can be interrupted by events such as the appearance of a new hero or enemy, or a dramatic confrontation between a character and a rival, taken from the source episode. Scenario 13: The Forbidden Sea The plot begins similar to the end of the episode Fallen Princess. On the ''Ptolemaios'' 2 Custom, Mileina Vashti interrupts a conversation between Sumeragi and Ruri to inform them that Princess Angelise from the Misurigi Empire was actually a Norma. A reporter elaborates on the events on the bloody crime scene outside the Dawn Pillar. In the Ptolemaios 2 hangar, the player learns from the characters that Norma are those discriminated for lacking the ability to use Mana, a power that can only be used by people from the Founding Nations (an alliance of that Earth's oldest, longest lasting nations). Among the Founding Nations is the Empire of Misurugi. Even with the Earth Federation around, the Founding Nations have a lot of influence, giving orders even to the Atlantic Federation. The characters discuss the lack of compassion of the Founding Nations but note that it generates bad PR, prevent people from travelling to or from the Founding Nations. The Ptolemaios 2 Custom and ''Nadesico'' B head to Area D of the Pacific Ocean, an area cut off from normal airplane flight paths and satellite trajectories. In the Arzenal Interrogation Room, Jill remotely communicates with Jasmine, who is well informed of Nergal and the Nadesico B. They were communicating via Emma Bronson's Light of Mana rather than machines, which impresses Jill. Angelise, designated as Norma number 1203-77, is brought in to the room where Jill informs her she's been inducted into the ranks of Arzenal. Angelise is confused and Emma is about to confiscate her possessions. Angelise, still believing she has royal privileges does not let Emma take the ring her mother gave her. As Emma's approach is no use, Jill says that it takes a Norma to deal with another Norma. Angelise hasn't used Mana all her life as she had her maid, Momoka Oginome to use Mana for her. With the realization that her mother is dead, Angelise is welcomed to hell. Emma uses her Light of Mana to make Ange's clothes disappear so Jill can perform a physical examination. Angelise's body is restrained and Jill bestows the new name of "Ange" on her. Angelise, screams. Scenario 14: Blood-Splattered Wings In the Ptolemaios 2 Custom briefing room, the crew ship's crew, along with that of the Nadesico B, TDD-1 Tuatha de Danaan contemplate that they are now in an alternate dimension. Ruri agrees to accompany Sumeragi to Arzenal, the base of the people fighting that huge creature, as Tessa adds. In the Tuatha de Danaan hangar Ryoko prevents Kurz from making advances on Marie. At the Arzenal Command Center, Jill welcomes Ruri and Sumeragi, explaining that Normas discovered in the Founding Nations have all been relocated to Arzenal, including Imperial Princess Angelise. When asked why Arzenal was created by Ruri, Jill replies that it is to fight the DRAGONs; Normas are only permitted to inhabit their world as a weapon used to kill DRAGONs. The reason Arzenal was established in Area D is because time and space is weak there, allowing DRAGONs to create the singularities they travel through. In the Arzenal Hangar, Zola Axberg assembles the Mail Riders under her command as she announces that they're getting a new recruit. Scenario 15: Island Encounter If one chooses the "Stay with Arzenal" route, Scenarios 15, 16 and 17 will flow similarly to the episodes Ange, Lost, Momoka's Here! and Salia's Depression, respectively. In the Arzenal Hangar, Ange enquires Rosalie and Chris as to why her uniform was chewed up. Rosalie jokes that it was mice, prompting Ange to pull out a knife but she is stopped by Salia. Vivian says Ange is a little on edge, Ange blames it on the "gnats", insulting the Norma. Vivian shows and offers Ange her Likitee keychain (so she, Ange and Hilda could have matching ones), but Ange refuses and the keychain lands on the ground. Ange states she fights alone. Soji will tell her that her action is mean and Saburouta will complement her new short hair. Soji then asks Ange to join him, Saburouta and Kurz Weber on a "group date" with the 1st Squadron. Scenario 16: Bonds Renewed Scenario 17: Swooping Wings Scenario 21: The Martian Polar Cap Ruins! During the assault on the Martian polar cap ruins, a group of DRAGONs suddenly appeared out of a singular point; the first instance of DRAGONs appearing outside of Arzenal's vicinity. At the end of the battle, the team is caught up in another battle between a large group of DRAGONs led by a mysterious Para-Mail and six black Villkisses led by a mysterious figure. In order to protect Akito, Yurika transports the entire team to another world using the Calculation Unit. Secret Scenario: Thought Patterns This scenario is unlocked if Sosuke Sagara obtains 40 kills, and Mithril obtains a total of 100 kills. In order for Vilkiss to activate its Ariel Mode, Ange has to train under Sosuke. At some point, Ange gets tired and sneaks off in the Likitee mascot outfit, which is found in the hangar of the ''Yamato'' for some reason. Sosuke caught on and dressed up as Bonta Kun. Bonta Kun thought that Likitee was attacking Kaname Chidori and fired at Likitee. When the Amalgam forces attacked Jindai High School, Vilkiss showed up to protect Likitee, knowing that Ange was in the costume. As payback for that earlier incident, Ange briefly fired at Bonta Kun. If Bonta Kun were to fight a member of Amalgam, they get confused on why they're fighting a mascot. Guess they didn't expect to fight a cartoonish mascot on the battlefield today. They even proclaim that they're jokes if they got shot down by Bonta Kun. When backup arrives for the duo, most of the girls want to keep Bonta Kun all to themselves. Even Salia couldn't resist Bonta Kun's cuteness. However, Salia manages to restrain herself and tells herself that she wouldn't be better than Rosalie if she were to focus on her obsession. If Ange were to fight Gates, Gates comments on her attractiveness. Ange turns down Gates and tells him that his sideburns are goofy. Gates somehow gets the idea that his sideburns are great. Ange is confused on how Gates managed to misinterpret her statement. Gates replies, "Because I'm the Great Gates, my lady!" This reply frustrates Ange to the point where she decides to shoot Gates down because she wants him to shut up. After the scenario, Nine fixes up Bonta Kun, letting Sosuke wear it if the player desires. Vivian found the damaged Likitee costume and wondered who would do that, especially since it was a gift for Ange. Meanwhile, Salia has a secret tea party with Bonta Kun in her Pretty Salian outfit. It seems that she's a fan of the mouse-bear. Scenario 30: Hometown of Betrayal This scenario is a retelling of the episode of the same name. Learning that her sister, Sylvia, is facing execution, Ange and Momoka decide to return to the Empire of Misurugi and rescue her. Unexpectedly, they receive help from Hilda, who also wants to escape Arzenal in order to see her mother. Ange and Momoka jump to Misurugi using the Ariel Mode of Villkiss. Before they could sneak into the palace, however, Ange runs into her former classmate and friend, Akiho, who is terrified at the sight of Ange. Ange tries to calm her down, saying that she is still her friend, and Akiho appears to agree, but secretly tries to contact the police using Mana. Ange sees through this and ties her up. Inside the palace, Ange kills several guards and the two reach Sylvia. However, Sylvia stabs Ange, calling her a monster. Ange's brother Julio appears and explains that Sylvia was never going to be executed, and the two put on an act in order to lure out Ange and kill her. At Ange's public execution, Sylvia whips Ange while the watching crowd, including Akiho, cheers on. Julio thanks Momoka for giving him this opportunity, revealing that he was the one who arranged for her to reach Arzenal. Purple incites the crowd and encourages their rowdy behavior. Ange calls the crowd monsters, and Julio tells her to be silent. Ange tunes them all out with the Eternal Story song, and Tusk busts in to free Ange and Momoka. They escape, and Julio sends in unmanned drones to finish them off. Like in the Secret Scenario, the Vilkiss shows up to rescue Ange. Momoka even asks how Vilkiss did that feat since it had no pilot. The Nadesico C does a Boson Jump, and Ruri Hoshino claims that Ange is now under her custody. Julio asks why they Jumped in the first place, so Ruri claims that the Nadesico C forces are autonomous. Julio invites the Nadesico forces to play war games with the drones. Unfortunately, the drones are using live ammunition, so the Nadesico forces use live ammunition in retaliation. Yurika even notes that "Emperor Brat" has pissed Ruri off. Tusk and the others deploy from the Nadesico. The Mail-Riders talk about Tusk using a para-mail and wonder if he wears a suit like they do. Tusk tells them that's not the case. Ange asks if the others have seen Hilda, but they haven't found her. Ruri tells the group they have five minutes to escape and tell them to show these drones no mercy. If Tusk fights, he'll thank his parents and proclaim that he's Ange's knight. If Ange fights, she becomes determined to fight for a place where she can belong. The Nadesico gets a warning from the Ptolemaios 2 about the arrival of Dragons at the Misurugi Empire. The group is shocked at their sudden appearance, and Julio asks the group to kill the Dragons. The Dragons must be stopped while the Nadesico retreats. Akito shows up with Hilda in another Boson Jump, and the Para-Mail Riders call Hilda a deserter. Athrun tells them to cut it out, which works since Chris and Rosalie have crushes on Athrun. When Ange destroys an enemy with Tusk's assistance, the group finds out about that incident on the island and talk about it until Ange tells them to shut up. If Hilda fights, she thinks her mother has forsaken her and curses the world for placing her in this situation. If Salia, Chris or Ersha fight, they sense a presence watching over them, hinting at their defection into the Diamond Rose Knights. If Vivian fights, she hints at the reveal of being a Dragon by noting that she doesn't feel like herself and asking, "What will become of me?" If Maito fights, Purple notes his presence. Maito senses the presence of an extremely frightening evil in the area. When the Nadesico destroys the drones, Julio has a big breakdown. Ryoko says that Julio is a coward, and Ange agrees with her. Basically, Ange has disowned Julio and Sylvia after that botched execution. In the Arzenal prison cell, Hilda talks about her problems with the others. A Dragon shows up and Shinn threatens to shoot it. It sings a song with Ange and turns back into Vivian. As a result, Ange demands some answers from Jill and Jill complies. Scenario 31: Eternal Freedom In the Holy Misurugi Empire, Julio gets reprimanded by Djibril for the events in Scenario 30. Embryo shows up and reveals his plan to recreate the AD world. Back at Arzenal, the group talks about the importance of Ange and the origin of Dragons. Jill reveals that the Coordinators and Celestial Being (via Aeolia Schenberg) are connected to the Ancient People and reveals that Embryo was the man behind the Innovators and Logos. The group is told that Dragons are invading Orb, ending their conversation. At Orb, Athrun and Sumeragi note the disappearance of Cagali and Marina and attributes it to God. Soji thinks that God kidnapped the two because they were beautiful, but Nine corrects him and tells him that God kidnapped the two because of their strong political influence. Soji notes the possibility of that happening, causing Nine to comment that Soji would do the same if he was God. Soji thinks that Nine needs to learn more about manners. The group talk about the morality of fighting the Dragons if they were originally humans. Ange says that humans have always been fighting each other throughout history, so why should fighting Dragons be any different. Setsuna plans on communicating with the Dragons to see if they're like humans. A tardy Vivian shows up, explaining she got here faster than even Maito's super express when she realized she was left behind. The others forgive her, noting their friendship even though she is a Dragon. The mysterious Para-Mail shows up with a fleet of Dragons. When Ange confronts the rider, the rider summons another fleet of dragons. Setsuna causes the 00 QanT to release a stream of GN Particles, causing their consciousnesses to merge. As it turns out, the rider is Princess Salamandinay. It seems everyone in the AD Dimension are her enemies. Sumeragi notes that the QanT enables cross-species communication and thinks that was Aeolia's plan all along. Just as Ange calls out Salamandinay, Ghuli and the Gardim forces destroy the Dragon fleet, forcing Salamandinay to enter a temporary cease-fire. Soji wonders how Ghuli survived the fight on Mars, but Ghuli thinks that he won the battle for some reason. Ghuli also finds the humans cooperating with Salamandinay be troublesome even though they were enemies earlier. Ghuli thinks that mistakes must be eliminated, but Kira calls him out on that. As a result of the stream of the GN Particles, Shinn becomes determined enough to enter SEED Mode and unlocks his combination attack with Lunamaria while Kira and Athrun unlock their METEOR combination attacks. After Ghuli has been taken care of, Salamandinay and Ange fight, ending with them using their Discord Phasers, warping reality and sending Ange and Tusk to the UC dimension. Scenario 32: Song of the Dark God Scenario 35: Light of Ruin Scenario 37: Necessary Scenario 38: This Warped World Scenario 50: Battle of the Three Worlds/Battle Never Ending Scenario 51: Thing Darker than Darkness/At the End of Cause and Effect Final Scenario: The Gulf Between the Past and Future/A Distant Home Gallery PS4 PS Vita「スーパーロボット大戦V」ティザーPV PS4 PS Vita「スーパーロボット大戦V」第1弾PV Super Robot Wars V OST - Forbidden Resistance Super Robot Wars V OST - Eternal Story ~ El Ragna Trivia * After Ange returns from Tusk's island, she remarks that Setsuna has a nice voice, referencing how both Setsuna and Tusk were voiced by Mamoru Miyano. * During the battle with the Bighorn Dragon, Salia briefly confuses the Strike Freedom Gundam with the Villkiss, referencing the two's similar design. Athrun also comments on this and notes that the Villkiss' fighting style reminds him of "that guy". ** It is later revealed that the Freedom Gundam was based on the Villkiss, explaining the similarities between its successor and the Villkiss. ** In one of the quit game skits, Vivian plans to upgrade her Razor with Lupus beam rifle and Balaena plasma cannons (both of which are Freedom Gundam's weapons), but Salia reminds her that just because those weapons are sold at Jasmine Mall doesn't mean that a Para-mail can use them, referencing the weapons' cameo in Episode 4. ** During the final battle against Embryo, many of his special quotes, such as calling Kira Yamato "dangerous" and saying that Coordinators are beings that oppose his providence, reference his voice actor, Toshihiko Seki's previous role as the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Rau Le Creuset. * In this game, Embryo's death during the final battle against him differs according to the route. ** In the normal route, he summons multiple copies of himself and the Hysterica from parallel worlds, and the protagonists permanently kill him by destroying all copies in under a minute (one in-game turn). ** In the "IF" route, Ange and Salamandinay sing the Eternal Story in unison. They are joined by Lacus Clyne, who sings the third verse of the Eternal Story that neither the Founding Nations nor the Dragons know of, passed down from the Ancient People to the Coordinators. This causes the Villkiss, the Theodora, and the Cleopatra to sync together. The three combined songs form the complete Eternal Story, destroying Embryo's dimensional gap, the source of his resurrection ability. * The Aurora is absent from the game, most likely due to the large number of battleship units already present. References External Links *Official Website *SRWV on Super Robot Wars Wiki Category:Super Robot Wars V Category:Super Robot Wars